Traspasando Barreras
by Criying Is Beautiful
Summary: ¿Alguna vez habéis traspasado las barreras, alguna vez habéis dejado de lado las normas para hacer lo que realmente deseáis?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: NADA de CREPUSCULO me PERTENECE. **

**Bueno, hola a todos. Aqui vengo con una nueva historia. Espero que os guste. :)**

**_¿Qué pasaría si, en vez de ser Edward el chico que conoció Bella en el instituto de Forks, hubiese sido... Jacob?_  
**

**PROLOGO.**

**¿A**lguna vez habéis traspasado las barreras, alguna vez habéis dejado de lado las normas para hacer lo que realmente deseáis?

Lo prohibido es siempre lo que nos llama la atención, es como una atracción peligrosa que tras haberla sentido nos hace vernos más fuertes.

Pero eso es solo una alucinación.

No se ni siquiera por que me pregunto esto.

¿Quién iba a saber que él era un hombre lobo y yo una vampiro?

**Bueno, un prólogo sencillito. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme reviews! Besitos (K)(L)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1.**

**El **instituto. Lugar de congregación para miles de jóvenes, o, en el caso del instituto de Forks, de unos trescientos. Pero allí también iba gente… no joven.

Como yo y mis hermanos. Nosotros somos diferentes al resto de los demás jóvenes, bueno, somos diferentes al resto del mundo.

Somos vampiros.

-Rose, ¿quieres dejar a Emmett tranquilo un segundo? Creo que el paisaje es bastante empalagoso por hoy, con todo nevado. - dijo Alice, mi hermana, con un tono desdeñoso que dejaba entrever su voz cantarina.

Rosalie la miró, esta vez el desdén en su mirada. Solté un bufido bajo, aunque todos lo escucharon con su afinado oído.

-Bella, ¿te pasa algo? - preguntó Edward, mirándome a través del espejo delantero. Hice un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

-No. No te preocupes más, ¿vale? - le espeté. Realmente, no estaba de humor para hablar de algo más.

Miré a través de la ventanilla, tras la cual solo se veían los árboles, de un intenso color verde y el cielo gris y encapotado de Forks, el cual, rara vez, se veía de una tonalidad azul.

Y era de agradecer.

No es que fuéramos como Drácula u otro tipo de vampiros que se queman a la luz del sol o con la plata, o de los que duermen en ataúdes y eran horribles y de piel amarillenta.

Éramos hermosos, de ojos dorados, piel pálida. No nos quemábamos a la luz del sol, sino que brillábamos, éramos invulnerables a cualquier cosa que no fuera el fuego o la desmembración y no dormíamos.

Aunque bien que me gustaría dormir. Por lo menos, para tener algo nuevo que hacer en aquella vida tan … monótona.

En ocasiones era bastante divertido ser un vampiro, tenía sus cosas buenas, pero, como todo, tenía también sus cosas malas. Y el no poder dormir, era una de ellas.

-Te noto algo distraída. - repuso Edward.

-No estarás enferma, ¿verdad? - bromeó Emmett. Todos los que estábamos en aquel coche sabíamos el verdadero sentido de sus palabras.

-No, no , para nada. - me excusé. - Sólo que hoy … es un día más. - repliqué, apretando los labios.

-Un día más. - repitió Edward.

Edward era mi hermano "postizo". No nos unían lazos de sangre, simplemente éramos de la misma raza. Emmett y Rose estaban juntos, y Alice y Jasper también, el cual se llevaría un buen mamporro por estar canalizando mis emociones.

Me gustaba estar aburrida. Al menos era sentir algo.

-Podrías saltarte hoy el instituto, Bella. - insinuó Alice. La miré.

-¡No! -dije, demasiado alto. Agaché la cabeza. - Hoy tengo el examen de Romeo y Julieta, ¿recuerdas?

-Bueno, como quieras. - dijo Alice, mirando por la ventanilla de su lado del coche.

Suspiré. En realidad, quería saltarme las clases pero el examen era demasiado importante como para dejarlo de lado, aparte de que era sobre uno de mis libros favoritos, Romeo y Julieta. Ojala tuviera una historia así. Pero todo se reducía a Edward, el cual quería que fuéramos algo mas que hermanos postizos, algo más que amigos. Pero yo no quería. Yo quería seguir manteniendo ese vínculo, aunque postizo, de familia, de hermandad. Y lo más importante, no estaba enamorada de él. Esperaba que no volviera a proponerme más que estuviéramos juntos. Entonces no sabría como reaccionar y mi cerebro aparentemente joven se convertiría en el cerebro de 100 años que realmente era.

Llegamos al instituto de Forks. Chicos y chicas iban abrigados con varios chaquetones de color negro y botas de caña alta. Sus manos iban enfundadas en guantes de terciopelo.

Aparcamos en el sitio habitual. Puse un pie en el asfalto, el cual tenía pequeños trocitos de hielo imperceptibles a la vista de cualquier ser humano.

Aunque llevábamos el mismo atuendo que el resto de los estudiantes, a nosotros el frío nos parecía normal, literalmente, puesto que nosotros estábamos congelados, tanto en el tiempo, como en la temperatura.

Cogí mi bolsa y salí pitando, no sin antes despedirme de Alice y Rose. A mis tres hermanos no les dije nada, podrían ponerse a hablar conmigo y no dejarme huir.

Entré en el instituto, en el que hacía algo de calor, pero no conseguiría subir mi temperatura corporal ni un grado.

Sonreí para mis adentros y caminé lentamente por los pasillos, deteniéndome en cada cara, en cada persona, saludándolas y sonriéndolas. Ellos deberían pensar que yo era la Cullen más cordial, dado que los demás no solían hablar mucho con la gente, simplemente se limitaban a dar cabezadas a modo de saludo.

Como si nuestra sola presencia no bastase para que la gente se diese cuenta de que estábamos ahí.

Me dirigí a la clase de Literatura. Esperaba que el profesor tardase mucho en llegar, aunque no podía saberlo, dado que no tenía a Alice a mi lado para que lo predijese.

Me senté en mi sitio de siempre, aunque me sorprendió ver que el asiento del al lado estaba ocupado por una mochila vieja, de color negro, cuya tela tenía algunos rasguños.

Olisqueé un poco (con discreción, dado que no es muy normal que alguien se ponga a olisquear una mochila) y el efluvio que me llegó me dejó algo desconcertada.

Olía a viejo, con una mezcla a perro y a madera. Era un olor algo extraño, así que aparté la nariz rápidamente.

Apreté los labios. ¿Quién sería el dueño de la mochila?

_¡Qué tonterías estoy pensando! _me dije a mi misma. No era una gran preocupación para mi quien fuese el dueño de una mochila que olía raro.

Crucé las manos y puse los codos sobre la mesa, a la vez que cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra. Todo al mismo tiempo y en un segundo. Era una suerte que aún no hubiera nadie en la clase que se percatase de mis repentinos movimientos.

En ese instante, escuché unos pasos cercanos. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con un joven de mi "misma" edad, tendría unos 17 o 18 años tal vez.

Era bastante guapo, hermoso. Tenía la piel cobriza, labios gruesos y rojizos y los ojos, de un increíble negro carbón. Llevaba el pelo negro corto y en punta y era musculoso.

En fin, una auténtica ganga.

Se acercó hasta mi asiento y entonces me envaré.

Su olor era… delicioso. Era bastante apetecible, aunque había algo que lo marcaba. El olor a perro que había detectado en la mochila me hacía retroceder.

Pasó por detrás de mi, cogió su mochila y repentinamente, se envaró el también. Se giró y me miró con ojos sorprendidos, aunque luego se endurecieron en una mascara de odio.

Nunca había tenido miedo de nada, pero esa vez, lo tuve. Nunca había visto a nadie que, sin conocerme, sintiese tanto odio por mi. Y tan repentino.

-Hola. - saludé, intentando suavizar las cosas. El masculló un pequeño "hola" y se sentó a mi lado, sacando sus libros de la desgastada mochila. Lo miré fijamente y luego me planteé volver a hablar con el para advertirle de que había un examen el día de hoy. -Perdona. - me miró, otra vez con ojos duros. Me estremecí levemente, algo raro en mi. -No se si lo sabes, pero… hoy hay examen, sobre Romeo y Julieta. - dije, con voz débil.

-No. - dijo únicamente. Me mordí el labio, extrañada. ¿Cómo que no? - Hablé con el profesor y me dijo que hoy había clase normal.

¿Clase normal? Pero eso no era importante… me detuve en su voz, suave, plácida, pero con tono despectivo.

-No puede ser , yo anoté…-pero no terminé, en ese instante llegó el profesor, acompañado de los alumnos. Nos saludó con una cabezada, aunque a mi me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Inútil. Sus intentos de flirteos conmigo eran demasiado peligrosos. Además, no le agradaría saber mi verdadera edad…

Decidí interesarme por el chico sentado a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunte, con calidez.

-Jacob. - masculló. Jacob… bonito nombre.

-Yo soy… Bella. - me presenté. Me atreví a tenderle mi fría mano, aquel chico era bastante interesante. El la estrechó sólo una vez. Luego, me miró extrañado.

-Estás fría.

-No, es que tu tienes las manos muy calientes. - me excusé, y tampoco era tan mentira. Era como coger el fuego.

Aún así, la presentación no hizo nada, solo conseguí que me mirara con mayor dureza.

No sabía porqué, pero me hacía sentir mal. ¿Qué podía hacer para caerle bien al joven Jacob? Nada, por lo aparente.

-¿Te gusta… Romeo y Julieta? - pregunté, en un susurro para que el profesor no nos llamase al orden.

El no respondió, ni siquiera me miró. Estaba segura - a pesar de mi fino oído - que me había escuchado y entendido perfectamente.

La cosa estaba empeorando, puesto que, las miradas duras, habían pasado a la ignorancia completa. A la evasión. A lo doloroso.

Apreté los labios en señal de molestia.

-Te he hecho una pregunta. - dije, con voz dulce y aniñada. La típica voz que utiliza una enamorada para hablar con su amado, aunque en ese caso, ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado del otro.

Esta vez me miró, apretó los labios, sacudió la cabeza y prestó atención a la clase.

-¿Te molesto? - pregunté, preocupada.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez? - dijo, únicamente. Su tono despectivo me traspasó, y si hubiese sido humana, se me habría formado un nudo en la garganta para convertirse en un llanto.

Bajé la cabeza y suspiré.

Me subí en el coche de Edward y me acurruqué contra el sillón. El día había sido bastante malo: me había tocado coincidir con Jacob en dos clases , la de Lengua y la de Trigonometría. Y en ambas nos había tocado sentarnos juntos. Mis intentos de hacer amigos no funcionó para nada, y esta vez no optó por ser despectivo, sino incluso, hablar con otra persona cuando yo le hablaba.

¿Por qué se portaba así conmigo? Si yo no le había hecho nada…

Tras tanto pensar mientras llegaban Rose y Emmett, solo llegue a una conclusión: Que Jacob Black era un niñito maleducado y engreído que creía que, para hablar con el, tenía que ganarme su amistad.

Pues tendría que esperar sentado.

Edward se giró en su sillón y me miró con simpatía en sus ojos dorados.

-¿Qué tal el instituto? - preguntó con dulzura.

No sabía que responderle. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué me comportaba como una niña porque un chico no quisiera hablarme? Eso era bastante estúpido por mi parte y no iba a dejar que Edward viese mi lado vulnerable, el lado que, probablemente, aún seguía teniendo algo de humanidad.

-Bien. - respondí, aunque mi voz sonó más débil de lo que esperaba. Me mordí el labio inferior, y eso fue peor todavía, porque no era el efecto que quería causar.

-No lo parece. - dijo Alice, que había llegado justo en ese momento.

-Ya, es que estoy algo estresada. - le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y evitando mirarla. Por un momento, agradecí que Edward no me leyese la mente y que Alice mantuviera la boca cerrada. Jasper, el cual había llegado junto con Alice, se puso a controlar mis emociones desde el asiento delantero. Alice toqueteó el pelo de Jasper mientras le comentaba a Edward:

-Rose y Emmett van a ir a pasear por ahí. Así que nosotros podemos irnos ya. - casi sonó a súplica, o al menos, así lo intuí yo.

No sabía porqué, pero el Volvo parecía demasiado lento, era como si fuéramos a 10km/h, aunque en realidad íbamos a 100.

Cada vez que pestañeaba, el recuerdo nítido de los ojos negros y extremadamente duros de Jacob Black aparecían en mi mente, y el "_¿quieres callarte de una vez?"_ no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza. Era tan molesto como un móvil con un tono alto, el cual nadie coge.

Me llevé una mano a los cabellos brillantes, peinándolos con lentitud mientras las preguntas llegaban a mi mente, lentas y dolorosas.

¿Acaso tenía algo contra mi? ¿Acaso le habían lavado el cerebro mis compañeros del instituto? Quizás ellos aparentaban ser mis amigos porque yo tenía pinta de ser peligrosa.

Vale, lo era, pero… con ellos me comportaba bastante bien… y podían sentirse seguros conmigo, porque el olor de sus sangres no me resultaba apetecible.

A lo mejor, Jacob era como esos chicos que tienen una impresión equivocada a primera vista y después deciden conocerte.

Tras darme cuenta de que no entendía nada, decidí darlo por perdido.

_**Jacob.**_

**-¿**Qué tal te ha ido el día, Jacob? - me preguntó mi padre, mientras dejaba la mochila sobre el sillón y me dirigía a la cocina a almorzar algo, cualquier cosa que me quitase el asco del estómago.

-Supongo que bien. Todos han sido buenos conmigo. - comenté, incluso ella, esa tal Cullen. ¿Acaso era tonta o no se daba cuenta de lo que yo era realmente?

Yo, por lo menos, sí sabía lo que ella era. Pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de mi verdadera naturaleza.

Ella era un vampiro. Yo, un hombre lobo. Enemigos ancestrales desde hacía siglos y siglos. Y ella estaba intentando ser natural conmigo. Genial.

-¿No tienes nada que contarme? - inquirió Billy, sentándose frente a mi para comer juntos. Me miró, penetrantemente, con sus ojos negros y profundos. Negué con la cabeza, y el los entrecerró.

Era SUMAMENTE imposible ocultarle algo a mi padre. Si no se enteraba por ti, se enteraba por otro, pero enterarse… se enteraba.

-Vale. Si, hay algo que deberías saber. - suspiré. Tomé un poco de aire antes de embarcarme en la aventura. - Hay una… Cullen en mi misma clase. Bueno, coincidimos en dos clases, en la de Trigonometría y la de Literatura. No sé si coincidiremos en alguna más. - dije, apretando los puños sobre la mesa.

Billy me miró, sumamente interesado aunque también cuidadoso. Parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que me iba a decir. Esperé, con tranquilidad.

-¿Una Cullen? - inquirió lentamente. Asentí levemente con la cabeza y Billy continuó. -¿Cuál es? - preguntó, mientras tomaba una pequeña cucharada de sopa.

-Bella Cullen. - dije. Apreté los labios.

-Ah… no te preocupes por esa chica. Es demasiado buena. Deberías tratarla bien, es … la más sensible de los Cullen.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente, sus palabras parecían tener un significado oculto.

Pero tal vez tenía razón y me había comportado como un imbécil tratándola mal. Quizás no todos los Cullen eran iguales. Al menos no era igual que ese… Edward.

-¿Cómo la conoces? - pregunté, sin mirarle.

-Bueno… una vez la vi. Y estuvimos charlando un poco, no mucho. Aunque no lo diga, se nota que no le gusta ser vampiro.

-¿Y eso porqué? Si tienes el pack vampiro : belleza, elegancia, inteligencia y todo, duradero.

Billy me miró con desconcierto. Quizás el sarcasmo empleado en mi tono de voz era lo que le había hecho sorprenderse.

-Las cosas no son así, Jacob. - dijo, negando con la cabeza. - No sabes lo que es vivir durante 100 años y ver como tus padres mueren y toda tu familia desaparece. Ella no quería esa vida, pero se estaba muriendo ahogada en el mar. Y entonces se convirtió en una Cullen. No puedes culparla a ella de que sea quien es hoy en día. - concluyó.

-No la estoy culpando. - alcé una ceja, aunque de repente me sentía bastante mal por como la había tratado.

-Lo sé, pero… solo te lo digo para que no lo hagas en un futuro. - comentó, concentrándose en su sopa.

Me quede tieso, mirando a la nada, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había hecho, y lo que podía hacer para que Bella Cullen no se llevase una mala impresión de mi, una equivocada, aunque quizá ya lo había conseguido.

"_Idiota"._

_**Bella.**_

**-¿**Esme? - dije, entrando en el cuarto de mi madre adoptiva, aunque la quería como si fuese de verdad. Ella levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo con intenso interés y me miró con dulzura y una sonrisa suave en sus labios gruesos. Me instó a continuar con una cabezada. - ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunté.

-Claro, cariño. - dijo, señalándome la cama en la que estaba sentada con la mano, haciéndome señas para que me sentara frente a ella.

Contarle lo sucedido a Esme sería lo mejor para mi. Ella me comprendería, me daría consejo y probablemente, guardaría el secreto.

Era una tontería considerar eso como secreto, pero, realmente, no quería al resto de la familia sobre mi por una pequeñez como aquella.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó, una vez que me hube sentado frente a ella.

-Mamá… - dije. Alcé una ceja antes de continuar. - Hay un chico nuevo en el instituto…

-Y te gusta. - determinó ella, con una enorme sonrisa.

Si hubiese sido humana, me habría sonrojado.

-No, no. Para nada. Es sólo que… me miró mal. Era como si… como si tuviese algo contra mi, aunque no lo conociese de nada. - le expliqué.

Ella me miró con tristeza, realmente parecía apenada. Me acarició el cabello con su pétrea mano.

-No te preocupes, cielo. A veces, nos parece una cosa cuando es otra. Ya verás como, mañana, ese chico esta de buen humor.

Esme, siempre con su don para perdonar a las personas. Aunque yo no era su hija legítima, había heredado eso de ella.

-Espero que sí… Jacob parece buena persona… pero, de lejos. -añadí, frunciendo los labios rojizos.

-¿Jacob? - preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Si. Jacob Black. Así es como se llama. - cuando pronuncié el apellido de Jacob, Esme se envaró, como si ese nombre fuera el de su enemigo o el de su amor secreto. O como si lo conociese.

-¿Lo conoces? - pregunté, con precaución.

-No… es sólo que… impone bastante. - se excusó rápidamente.

Sabía que me acababa de soltar una señora trola. Pero no iba a seguir insistiendo, hablar de Jacob me hacía sentir peor.

-Si… tienes razón . - concluí.

Salí fuera, al bosque, quería perderme entre los árboles para no volver a aparecer nunca más.

¿Porqué sentía tanto miedo? No tenía porque tenerlo, al menos, Jacob no me había dado indicios de ser violento.

Quizás Esme tenía razón y mañana estaba de buen humor.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza pero los abrí repentinamente, sobresaltada. Los ojos negros y duros de Jacob Black se quedaron solapados en mi mente.

Di un puñetazo en el suelo, furiosa.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Dejadme reviews! Bsos!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2 .**

**-V**as a llegar tarde al instituto, Bella. - me riñó Esme, con cariño, mientras acariciaba mis piernas. Giré la cabeza sobre el cojín del cómodo sillón, profiriendo un gruñido. Me incorporé rápidamente.

-Bueno, ese no sería un problema. - dije, mientras caminaba hacia el baño para poner un poco de orden a mi pelo.

A pesar de que no dormía, solía dar muchas vueltas cuando me acostaba. Y ese si que era un problema, porque no era justo que mis cabellos fueran como los de Alice: con puntas hacia todos lados.

Tardé tan solo cinco minutos en prepararme y elegir ropa decente, aunque era algo difícil encontrar un harapo en cualquier armario de aquella casa cuando teníamos a una fanática de la moda como Alice rondando por las habitaciones.

Y en ese entonces, pasó.

Justo cuando me estaba atando los cordones de las deportivas, una imagen voló a mi mente, una imagen de colores calidos.

Jacob Black, con sus ojos oscuros y una sonrisa cálida, me esperaba en la entrada del instituto, el cual, a sus alrededores, tenía parterres de flores y hierba oscura, lo que confeccionaba un color aún más calido a la imagen.

Desperté del trance que me había causado la imagen. ¿A cuento de qué había venido eso?

Seguramente era porque estaba obsesionada con el porque no era como el resto, porque no me hablaba.

Algo malo debía de haber en mi que a él le molestaba y lo peor de todo es que yo no sabía que era.

Pero aquel día estaba dispuesta a plantarle cara, a preguntarle qué era lo que le molestaba de mi y qué podía hacer para cambiarlo.

Sabía que, si hubiese sido humana, me habría acobardado, pero ahora era un vampiro y no tenía porque hacerlo.

El viaje en coche hasta el instituto de Forks resultó ser más tranquilo que otros días, pero eso era en apariencia. Mentalmente, tenía una batalla construida en mi cabeza, una batalla en la que el lado de "pasar" de Jacob estaba ganando por descontado.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando vi la fachada del edificio. ¡No podía rendirme ahora! No era justo que el se saliese con la suya, tenía, bueno, no, debía demostrarle que yo era más fuerte que el en ese sentido.

Me marché sin despedirme de mis hermanos - estaba demasiado agobiada como para hacer algo bien - cuando de repente, mi ensoñación se estaba viendo cumplida.

Jacob estaba allí, en la puerta del instituto. Me estaba sonriendo con calidez. Lo único que fallaba era que el paisaje no era uno veraniego ni primaveral. Era un paisaje de invierno.

Si hubiese tenido corazón, se habría acelerado. Lo único que salió de mi fue un aturdimiento intenso.

"_Perfecto". _Pensé, apretando los labios con acritud. Bajé la vista, colocándome bien el asa de la mochila sobre el hombro y caminé.

Había llegado el momento de plantarle cara a la situación, y ahora no me iba a echar atrás, pero…

Su sonrisa embotaba mis sentidos, me hacía sentir… rara y a la vez feliz.

Pasé a su lado con discreción, como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba allí conmigo.

-Bella. - me nombró. Su voz seguía siendo igual de suave y plácida, solo que esta vez, el tono despectivo de su voz había cambiado a uno gentil. Me paré, pero no lo miré. - ¿No me saludas? - preguntó con tono burlón.

Lo miré, sorprendida, pero su bello rostro me abrumó. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerré. Me marché.

En ese momento, Jacob me cogió del brazo, pero ni siquiera empleó fuerza, pareció mas un toque, un roce. ¿Creería que era débil? Me mordí el labio antes de girarme y plantarle cara.

-Oye, sé que ayer me porté mal contigo, pero… - solté un bufido de incredulidad cien por cien falso; por dentro me estaba derritiendo. -Enserio, recapacité y … pareces buena gente. - dijo, mirándome con ilusión, con la esperanza de que le perdonase.

-Digamos que lo soy. - dije, alzando ambas cejas y apretando los labios con aspereza.

-No, si no te lo niego. - parecía que estuviera intentando arreglar un desastre, pero era demasiado torpe.

"_Oh, vamos, no es justo. Es demasiado mono."_

Me aparté el pelo detrás de la oreja, simulando respirar - aunque algo me decía que con el no hacia falta fingir - y sonreí levemente.

-No te preocupes, no es tan… malo como quieres hacerlo ver. - repliqué, mirándolo con debilidad.

-Si que lo es. Me equivoqué contigo, Bella. Y solo fue por mi mismo, ¿sabes? Y sé que… - se acercó más a mi. Agradecí el no poder sonrojarme. Irradiaba calor por todas partes, y eso era algo que añoraba, el calor, el del sol, o el de mi propia piel. - Podemos ser buenos amigos.

Lo miré, ilusionada.

-¿Qué te parece? - preguntó, con una enorme sonrisa de dientes increíblemente blancos.

-¡Genial! - dije, sin quitar ni un ápice de entusiasmo de mi voz, alegre. - Me parece perfecto. - añadí, sonriendo levemente.

-Bien, pues… nuestra primera clase de hoy es… Trigonometría.

-Un buen lugar para conocerse. - añadí, asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces. Jacob rió.

El día, en general, fue bastante bueno. Incluso me sentí feliz y divertida. Jacob irradiaba rayos de alegría por cualquier parte, incluso a través de sus cabellos cortos de un negro brillante.

Llegó la hora de comer. No quise sentarme con mis hermanos - ellos estaban a su rollo y no quería molestarlos - así que decidí sentarme con Jacob, el cual estaba muy solo puesto que era su segundo día y no era aceptado por mucha gente. Me pregunté porqué, si Jacob era muy bueno.

-Te comprendo perfectamente. - dije, con la manzana - la cual no me iba a comer - pegada a la boca. - Al principio, cuando vine a este instituto, no me aceptaban. Le pasó lo mismo a mis hermanos. - comenté, mirándolos de reojo.

-Oh, por cierto… ¿no se molestarán contigo? - preguntó, preocupado mientras me miraba fijamente.

-No no, para nada. Ellos están a su rollo. - añadí, con complicidad.

-Ya lo veo. - dijo, fijando su mirada en Rose y Em y en Jazz y Alice. Me mordí el labio inferior. ¿No podían ser más discretos con ese tema? No paraban de besuquearse y de reírse.

-¿Edward no tiene pareja? - preguntó Jacob con curiosidad. Me sobresalté al sonido de su voz, puesto que estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos. Lo miré.

-No. - porque su pareja tenía que ser yo. Me mordí el labio inferior.

-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó, dándose cuenta de mi cambio de expresión. Lo miré y asentí lentamente con la cabeza. Lo sentía, pero tenía que inventarme una trola. Jake y yo solo nos estábamos conociendo.

-Me preocupa que Edward no conozca a la chica ideal. - perfecto, esperaba que se lo creyera.

-Entiendo. Eres su hermana y ese tipo de cosas pueden preocuparte en un momento dado. - dijo.

Alcé una ceja, incrédula.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan entendido en los sentimientos de una hermana?

-Tengo dos. Rachel y Rebecca. - me explicó, haciendo un ademán con las manos. Sonreí.

-Qué bien. - dije únicamente.

El tiempo que pase con Jacob en el comedor se fue dolorosamente rápido. Ahora no nos tocaba ninguna clase juntos.

-¿Quieres que te espere a la salida? - preguntó Jacob. El libro que llevaba en mi mano se cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Por suerte, ninguno de los alumnos que salían atropelladamente del comedor escuchó sus palabras ni se tropezó con el libro abierto a la mitad. -¿Bella?

-Si, claro, claro, espérame allí. - dije, recogiendo mi libro.

-Vale. - Jacob se marchó lentamente.

Deseé ser humana para poder sonrojarme.

Las clases pasaron lentas y soporíferas. Ansiaba ver a Jacob de nuevo, era una gran distracción y me gustaba estar con el. Era increíble que en un solo día ya nos hubiésemos hecho amigos. Era genial tener alguien con quien hablar de todo aparte de tus hermanos.

Era un cambio, ante todo. Era como una oleada de aire fresco, bueno, cálido, en el caso de la temperatura corporal de Jacob.

Y con el, todo era diferente, porque cuando hablábamos, sentía que podía contarle todo.

O casi todo.

No podía contarle toda mi vida a Jacob, ni podía confesarle que era mayor que el ni que era un… monstruo, en funciones.

En primer lugar, porque no sabía cual iba a ser su reacción. Y en segundo lugar, porque tendría que matarlo para que guardase el secreto en la tumba. Literalmente.

En cuanto sonó el timbre de la última hora, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, feliz.

Recogí mis libros con rapidez y salí corriendo de la clase. Fui hasta la salida, pero no vi a Jacob. Decidí esperarle.

-Bella, vamos. - dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro. Para ella había sido un dia genial, al igual que para mi. Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No. Estoy esperando a Jacob.

-¿Jacob? - preguntó.

-Si. Es … el chico que…

-No, no hace falta que te expliques. Bueno, que te traiga después, eh. - dijo Alice, guiñándome un ojo y marchándose con sus pasos de bailarina.

Esperé 5 minutos. Luego 10. La gente fue desapareciendo hasta que solo quedaron unos cuantos perezosos.

Pasaron 20 minutos. Solo estaba yo y la limpiadora, la cual tarareaba una canción alegre.

Pasaron 30 minutos. Yo ya estaba sentada en el porche, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

1 hora después, me levanté de las escaleras, deseando poder llorar.

Llegué a casa, terriblemente triste. ¿Porqué me había hecho eso Jacob? ¿Acaso era una alucinación? ¿Acaso nuestras risas, nuestras palabras y nuestra reconciliación habían sido parte de la imagen vívida?

Pero no era posible, porque según las palabras de Alice, parecía habernos visto hablar.

-No vi a Jacob. - dijo Alice, sentándose en el hueco libre del sillón blanco. -¿Dónde te dejó? - preguntó con inocencia.

-En la esquina. - mentí, con voz débil. - Jacob es bastante tímido.

¿Por qué demonios mentía por el?

-Pues no se notaba mucho en el comedor cuando estaba hablando contigo.

-Ya, pero…

En ese instante llegó Esme, la cual me salvó de tener que usar otra excusa estúpida.

Se sentó a mi lado también y me acarició la mejilla con amor maternal.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Jacob? - preguntó. La miré, ¿cómo lo había sabido? Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, dijo -: Alice me dijo que habíais estado juntos en el comedor. ¿Ves? Te dije que se iba a portar bien contigo.

"_Claro"._ Repliqué, pero solo para mis adentros.

-No sé porque, mamá… - intervino Alice, pensativa. - Pero cuando Bella está con Jacob no puedo verla. - supe a que se refería. No podía ver mi futuro cuando estaba con el. ¡Claro! Por eso me había creído la trola.

-¿Y eso? ¡Qué raro! - comentó Esme, mirándola con impresión.

-Oíd, ya está bien. - dije, harta. Sabía que Esme me estaba ocultando algo, y Alice también, y ahora tendrían que hablar, alto y claro. Ambas me miraron sin entender. -¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué te sobresaltaste anoche, Esme, cuando te dije el apellido de Jacob? - inquirí. Sabía que mis preguntas eran como cuchillas afiladas que la atravesaban. Pero necesitaba saber la verdad de sus actos ocultos.

-Por nada. - se excusó rápidamente. - Ya te dije que su apellido me resultaba bastante imponente, bueno, todo su nombre. - dijo, con un tono exageradamente alto y reconocible: el tono de la mentira.

Me rendí. Solté un bufido.

-Mamá, voy a dejarlo por perdido. Es imposible razonar contigo. - dije, levantándome malhumorada del sillón y marchándome a mi cuarto.

Cerré de un portazo extremadamente fuerte - quería que se dieran cuenta del nivel de mi enfado - y me tumbé en el cómodo sofá de mi cuarto. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y me entraba aire fresco, que me dejaba algo adormilada, aunque no dormida como yo deseaba.

Definitivamente me había hecho demasiadas ilusiones… creía que Jacob y yo podríamos ser amigos, pero al parecer, el no pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras pasaba mi brazo derecho por encima del estómago.

¿Porqué? Era la única palabra que pasaba por mi mente, la única que tenía sentido.

Me gustaba Jacob, parecía un buen amigo.

"_Parecía"_ hice una mueca amarga, pero otro pensamiento cruzó mi mente, otro que también tenía sentido.

¿Y si a Jacob le había pasado algo durante las clases? ¿Y si yo estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas sobre lo que el era realmente - un malcriado, un hipócrita y un imbecil sin remedio - y el estaba mal de verdad?

Entonces me sentí como una verdadera tonta.

Tenía el móvil de Jacob. Podía llamarlo y preguntar. Si, definitivamente, esa sería una buena idea. Así podrían quedarme claras de una vez las intenciones de Jacob hacía mi. Si, aprovecharía para preguntar de paso si me decía que no le había ocurrido absolutamente nada.

Cogí el móvil de mi bolsillo y marqué el numero de teléfono, dubitativa, debatiéndome entre si llamarle o no sería una gran idea.

Le di al botón de llamada y esperé.

Un tono…

La angustia crecía por momentos.

Dos tonos…

Todo iba mal.

Tres tonos…

Jacob no era mi amigo.

Cuatro tonos…

Definitivamente, no lo era.

Cinco tonos…

Cuelga ya, Bella, estás actuando como una verdadera idiota.

Colgué antes de que saltase el contestador automático. Tiré el móvil sobre el sofá. Jacob no contestaba. Seguramente habría visto mi nombre en la pantalla de su móvil y habría dicho "_Oh, dios, es Bella, la pesada. ¡No contestes, Jake, es demasiado peligroso!"_ y había decidido tirar el móvil por la ventana. Dos pájaros de un tiro, así podría comprarse uno nuevo.

Di una pataleta.

**Jacob.**

**-H**ijo, ¿qué tal tu fiebre? - me preguntó Billy, acercándose con un trapo frío y depositándolo en mi frente ardiente. La cama me estaba empezando a resultar incómoda.

-La estoy llevando. - dije únicamente sin abrir los ojos.

-Quizá no deberías haberte acercado tanto a Bella Cullen. - comentó con preocupación.

Bella… debería estar pensando en aquellos momentos que yo era un auténtico mentiroso, un tío raro que cambiaba de humor de la noche a la mañana. Pero mi plan de acompañarla a casa había fallado en cuanto Edward Cullen se había acercado a mi y me había provocado fiebre.

Lo maldije en mi fuero interno. La temperatura me subió un grado. Genial.

-Ella no es el problema. - espeté con tono asqueado. -Es ese Cullen, Edward. - le expliqué. Billy asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios. - Me gusta estar en compañía de Bella. Tenías razón - le concedí, con una sonrisa. - Es realmente grande, diferente a todos esos… chupasangres con los que vive. ¿Estás seguro de que es una vampiro o es el aperitivo? - pregunté.

-No, es una vampiro. Lleva 100 años convertida.

Asentí con la cabeza, entendiendo. Pero Bella parecía más humana que todos ellos, parecía como … que se aferraba más a la vitalidad que los otros.

Cerré los ojos, mientras la bella sonrisa de Bella Cullen inundaba mi mente.

**Fin Del Capitulo.**

**Hasta aqui! Jeje, bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme reviews! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 3.**_

**A**lcé la vista del libro de Trigonometría que tenía en las manos cuando Jacob Black entró en la clase con una elegancia inusitada. Entrecerré los ojos y volví a concentrarme en el libro.

Al menos había tenido la decencia de presentarse a las clases.

-Hola, Bella. - saludó, con cordialidad.

Vaya, encima se atrevía a saludarme después de haberme dejado tirada. Su enorme sonrisa desapareció como polvo al ver que no le saludaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó con preocupación, sentándose a mi lado y poniendo su cálida mano en mi espalda fría.

-Vale. - dije. Suspiré un poco antes de seguir - Ayer te fuiste. Sin decirme nada. Desapareciste. - le acusé, mordiéndome el labio y mirándole fijamente. Sus ojos negros me miraban furiosos.

-¡No te dejé tirada, si es eso lo que crees que hice! - me espetó, con fiereza. - ¿Acaso crees que soy como los demás, Bella?

-No, no eres como los demás. Eres … ¡peor! No he visto a nadie con tanta cara dura como la tuya.

Me miró, cada vez más confuso.

-¡Me puse enfermo, Bella! Y le pedí a tu hermano Edward que te lo dijera para que no me esperaras. ¡Pero parece que no te llegó el mensaje! - dijo, apretando los puños sobre la mesa.

¿Cómo? No podía ser. Edward había pasado toda la tarde en casa, incluso había hablado conmigo en un par de ocasiones, pero no había sacado el tema de Jacob a colación. Ni siquiera había mencionado todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos riendo y charlando en el comedor.

¿Por qué había hecho eso Edward? Podría esperarme cualquier cosa de el, pero no eso. No su mentira, no su forma de ocultarme las cosas.

Y ahora me sentía estúpida. No solo porque me había dejado engañar por Edward, sino que había una cosa aún peor encima: que había juzgado a Jacob sin motivo alguno.

Lo miré, pero parecía bastante enfadado conmigo. Normal. Me mordí el labio un par de veces antes de decir:

-Perdóname, Jacob. - sonó en un susurro. - Yo… no sabía nada, Edward no me lo contó.

Me llevé una mano a la boca. Estaba realmente dolida por el comportamiento de mi hermano hacia mi. Ni siquiera entendía porque lo había hecho.

-No hace falta que te disculpes… tendría que haberte llamado para confirmar que sabías lo que me pasaba… - dijo el, de repente parecía confuso también.

"¡Qué estúpida me siento!" Tenía ganas de esconderme durante horas bajo la tierra, sin que nadie se percatase de que no estaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento. - repetí de nuevo, mientras seguía a Jacob hasta la mesa del comedor.

-Bella, no pasa nada, no te preocupes más. - dijo Jacob, con una pequeña sonrisa que hacía que su expresión dijese "Está loca".

-¿De verdad? - pregunté, insegura. - Por mi culpa te has llevado un buen sermón.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, técnicamente. - dijo, dando un sorbo pequeño a su Coca-Cola. -Más bien ha sido culpa de Edward.

Lo miré. Tenía razón, técnicamente había sido culpa de Edward. Era como un circulo: Edward cometía el error, yo llevaba la culpa y Jacob sufría la carga.

Me crucé de brazos cuando una idea se instaló en mi mente. Creía saber porqué Edward había hecho eso.

-Espera aquí, Jacob. - le dije. El asintió con la cabeza. Sentí su mirada en mi espalda así que quité mi escudo mental para que Edward escuchase lo que le iba a decir:

"Sal del comedor en cinco minutos. Te espero en el pasillo."

Edward asintió disimuladamente con la cabeza y volví a proteger mi mente con el escudo. Salí al pasillo y esperé cinco minutos que se me hicieron eternos.

En ese instante, apareció Edward, con su semblante eternamente sereno.

-¿Ocurre algo, Bella? - preguntó con elocuencia.

-Si. ¿Jacob Black habló contigo ayer? - pregunté. Tendría que empezar por el principio, aunque ya sabía la respuesta - y no me hacía falta Alice para predecirlo - : no.

-No. - dijo él con inocencia, cien por cien falsa.

-¡Edward no me mientas! - le acusé, acercándome a el cuando vi que la bibliotecaria nos miraba, curiosa. - Por tu culpa me enfadé con el. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que el te pidió que hicieras? - le exigí una explicación, aunque ni siquiera esperé a que me contestase. - ¿Por celos? ¡Por dios, Edward, soy tu hermana! - enfaticé la palabra hermana con fuerza. - Además - añadí, apremiante. - ¡Jacob y yo sólo somos buenos amigos! - le espeté, furiosa.

-Eso es lo que intentas hacer ver a todo el mundo. - dijo, con voz dura.

-¡Jake y yo solo nos conocemos desde hace 2 días! ¿Cómo voy a estar enamorada de el?

Edward me miró, repentinamente burlón.

-¿Jake? - repitió. Agradecí el no poder sonrojarme, aunque mi rostro se descompuso un poco. Aunque, ¿qué había de malo en llamarlo así? - Vaya, así que ahora lo tratas como tu perrito. - rió levemente. - ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo que le digas? ¿Jakey trae el huesito? - esta vez soltó una carcajada fuerte.

Le dí una bofetada, algo que no solía hacer, dado que no me gustaba la violencia, la detestaba.

Edward se quedó mirándome, atónito. Luego, recompuso su rostro en una mascara de dureza. Me asusté un poco, dado que nunca antes había visto esa faceta en el. Me mordí el labio, aunque no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Ya era suficiente el comportamiento de Edward. Parecía un niño, celoso de que no le prestase la misma atención a el que a Jacob.

Pero tenía que entenderme: Jake era una oleada de aire fresco, era un cambio, y era una gran persona a la cual quería conocer.

Por el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos, me sentía atraída por Jake, de una forma amistosa, aunque también de una forma deseosa en cuanto al físico se refería.

Y quería estar con Jacob.

-Entiendo. ¡Prefieres pegarme antes que darte cuenta de lo que ese chucho es! - dijo Edward.

-¿Porqué le dices chucho? - repliqué. Me dieron ganas de chillar. No comprendía absolutamente nada.

-Ya te enterarás algún día y entonces vendrás a pedirme perdón, Isabella. - al pronunciar mi nombre completo sentí que se había enfadado de verdad. - Pero que sepas que no voy a ser el único que te diga la clase de tipo con el que estás.

Se marchó, alejándose de mi con rapidez. No volvió al comedor. Yo tampoco volví. Esperaba que Jacob no se molestase, lo esperaría en la salida para disculparme por mi desaparición repentina.

"No voy a ser el único que te diga la clase de tipo con el que estás".

Las palabras de Edward se habían quedado grabadas en mi mente. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso Jake no era quien aparentaba ser conmigo? ¿Acaso era Géminis encarnado en el cuerpo de un joven? ¿Tenía doble cara?

No entendía nada y todo era cada vez más confuso. Decidí que tenía que preguntarle a Jacob más cosas sobre el y su vida.

Los alumnos del instituto de Forks salieron puntuales en cuanto sonó el timbre, atropellándose para llegar hasta la puerta cuanto antes, mejor.

Me crucé de brazos mientras visualizaba en HD (una broma que me traía con Emmett) a todos los alumnos hasta encontrar a Jacob.

-Ey, Bella. - dijo la voz de Jacob a mi lado. Sonreí mientras me giraba.

-¡Hola! - dije, con alegría. - Estaba esperándote. ¿Porqué no damos un paseo? - propuse, mirándolo con entusiasmo.

-Claro. - dijo. - ¿Vamos en mi coche? - preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza. Jake me cogió de la mano - sin sonrojarme… - y fuimos hacia su coche, un Golf - demasiado anticuado para el tipo de coches en el que solía montar - de un color rojo oscuro.

Abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto y esperó junto a mi hasta que subí al coche. Me dedicó una gran sonrisa cuando vio mi aturdimiento. A veces era algo patosa.

A los pocos segundos, Jake ya estaba sentado a mi lado.

-¿Adónde te apetece ir? - preguntó, mientras ponía en marcha el coche con un poco de esfuerzo disimulado.

-¿A tu casa? - propuse. Ese era el lugar idóneo para descubrir más cosas sobre Jacob.

De repente, Jake se puso tenso. Apretó los labios en una mueca de molestia.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos ir allí.

-¿Por qué no? - inquirí, sintiendo su nerviosismo y casi contagiándomelo. Me mordí el labio, pensativa.

¿Tenía algo en su casa que no quería que yo viera o percibiera? ¿Es que su casa era un cuchitril? Eso no era de vital importancia, al menos para mi. Sólo quería pasar la tarde con el.

O quizás Edward había sido un imbécil al decir que Jacob no era quien parecía. Lo más probable era que me estuviera comiendo la cabeza sin sentido y Jake fuera el joven cariñoso, amigable e inofensivo que aparentaba ser.

-Bueno, es que…

-¿Alguien te lo impide? - inquirí.

-No, no, para nada. - dijo el, sacudiendo la cabeza. Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¿Entonces? ¡Vamos! - dije, con otra sonrisa igual de grande.

Jacob asintió. Sentí que estaba algo presionado, pero… tenía que ser así.

Llegamos a la casa de Jacob - una casita realmente acogedora y de color rojo, y la cual tenía por vistas un bosque - y sonreí levemente. No tenía nada de extraño la casa de Jacob, para mi era bastante normal, al menos, comparada con la enorme mansión en la que me había tocado vivir a mi.

-Aquí es. Bienvenida a la mansión Black. - dijo, irónico. Nos bajamos del coche.

-A mi me parece que está bastante bien. - repuse, con una sonrisa cómplice. - Está genial para venir a vivir aquí. - añadí.

-Bueno, es un buen asilo para locos.

Reí. No tenía razón. Era un bonito lugar, y me gustaba.

-¿Entramos? - dijo Jacob, condescendiente. Asentí con la cabeza.

Por dentro, la casa era igual de acogedora que por fuera. Parecía una casita de cuento, y muy típica del lugar en la cual estaba situada. Tenía colores cálidos y el salón (que fue lo primero que visualizamos al entrar) era bastante amplio y reconfortante. Al fondo se veía la cocina, pequeña. Y en el pasillo habían dos puertas, que, probablemente correspondían a las habitaciones. Al fondo del pasillo había otra puerta, la cual debía corresponder al lavabo. Sonreí, me sentía bastante bien allí, lejos de la que era mi enorme casa.

-Tienes una casa muy acogedora. - halagué, mirando a Jacob con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Gracias. - contestó únicamente, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios gruesos.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Jake era demasiado atractivo, y a mis ojos que todo lo percibían, lo era aún más. Su novia - supuse que tenía que tener alguna por descontado - debía de tener mucha suerte. No sabía porque, pero me sentí repentinamente enfurecida con esa pobre chica, la que debía de ser la novia de Jacob.

Eché un vistazo alrededor.

-¿Vives solo? - pregunté, aunque era imposible. Jacob no había alcanzado la mayoría de edad legal, tan sólo tenía 17.

El negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Mi padre vive conmigo. Mis hermanas hace mucho tiempo que volaron del nido. - agregó, con aire de suficiencia. Reí. - No es tan gracioso como parece. Billy a veces tiene sus cosas malas.

-¿Billy? - ¿sería el Billy con el que había hablado, el cual sabía toda mi descendencia vampira?

-Si, es mi padre. - respondió. - Bueno… ¿qué te apetece hacer en mi casa?

Volví a la realidad mientras intentaba ubicar a Billy. Miré a Jacob.

-Pues… no lo sé. Quería ver dónde vivías. - repuse, volviendo a echar otro vistazo a la casa. Era tan acogedora… se me recordaba mucho a la que yo tenía cuando era una humana, solo que aquella tenía una decoración más antigua que la de Jacob.

Un recuerdo borroso - de mi vida humana - se acopló en mi mente. Era la sonrisa de mi padre, Charlie, y la de mi madre, Reneé.

Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no podía. No producía lágrimas desde la última vez que decidí ahogarme en aquella playa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Jacob, de repente. Lo miré, algo sobresaltada.

-Es que… esta casa me recuerda mucho a la que tenía antes… antes de que los Cullen me adoptaran. - Jake asintió con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo? O, ¿estás cansada y quieres sentarte? - dijo, señalando el sillón. No sabía porqué, pero había una voz en mi que me decía que con Jacob no hacía falta fingir…

-Prefiero dar un paseo. - dije, sonriendo levemente.

-Vale.

Nos adentramos en el frondoso bosque de un intenso color verde. A pesar de las nevadas que habían asolado Forks la semana anterior, los árboles no habían perecido, sino que se mantenían fuertes y sanos.

A veces olvidaba que Jacob caminaba, más bien, parecía que flotaba a mi lado. Era bastante sigiloso, y aunque percibía un leve crujido de hojas pisadas, era casi inaudible. Me pregunté como se las hacía.

-¿Adónde vamos? - intuía que aquel camino frondoso llevaba a algún sitio en concreto.

-A la playa de La Push.

Me frené en seco. Jacob se paró también.

-No puedo ir a esa playa. - dije, repentinamente.

-¿Y porqué no? ¿Quién te lo prohíbe? - inquirió, nervioso.

Ahora llegaba el momento en el cual me preguntaba si lo mejor era contarle a Jacob mi secreto, o huir con rapidez, no sin antes estampar a Jake contra un árbol con la fuerza suficiente para que quedase amnésico.

Aunque inventarse una excusa tampoco estaba nada mal.

Opté por la tercera opción.

-Mi familia… me restringe algunos sitios, y este es uno de ellos.

-Pero tu familia no está aquí para enterarse. - dijo Jacob. Parecía seguro de si mismo.

¡Dios! Sonaba tan tentador… quería seguir caminando hasta aquella playa. Quizá podría hacerlo, lo único que no debía hacer era romper el tratado… y eso era algo que no haría, pues había algo en la sangre de Jake que, aunque deliciosa, me hacía retroceder.

-Tienes razón. - dije. Jacob sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Vamos entonces!

Llegamos a la playa, cuya mar estaba tranquila. Las olas eran pequeñas pero aún así, los guijarros más próximos estaban húmedos y de un brillante negro carbón.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y nos quedamos mirando al mar. Era de agradecer que el cielo estuviese completamente encapotado y que ningún rayo de sol impactase en mi piel.

¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía el mar! Aunque en ese entonces estaba gris perla, era hermoso. Lo echaba bastante de menos a pesar de que esa fue mi opción de suicidio.

-¿Te gusta el mar? - me preguntó Jacob, tranquilo. Le sonreí.

-Si. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos, aunque hacía mucho que no venía.

-No lo entiendo. Tenías estas playas bastante cerca.

-Ya te lo he dicho . - repliqué rápidamente. - Mis padres no me dejan venir a la playa. - mentí. No me gustaba mentirle, pero...

Jake alzó ambas cejas, incrédulo, para luego soltar una risita.

-Como tu digas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, hasta que a la derecha de Jacob, a lo lejos, vi cuatro chicos que se acercaban a nosotros.

Tenían presencia perturbadora, parecían bastante peligrosos y por un momento creí que vendrían a hacernos daño en cuanto pudieran. Sin darme cuenta, me aferré al brazo de Jacob. Este me miró, algo sonrojado, pero preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó.

-Esos chicos. - señalé con disimulo. El también se envaró.

-¡Jacob! - lo llamó uno de ellos, el central. Jake se puso aún mas tenso. Parecía que no se lo esperaba, al igual que yo.

-Bella, vete. Ya. - dijo Jake, nervioso, pero yo no quería dejarle solo... - Vete, Bella, por favor. - me imploró. Sus ojos negros me atravesaron.

Cuando iba a hacer caso de lo que me decía, era tarde.

-Jacob. - dijo el central, el que parecía el líder. -¿¡Qué hace esta Cullen aquí! - le espetó, con mala cara.

-¡Ella es inofensiva! No te haría daño ni aunque lo quisieras, Sam. - dijo. ¿Me estaba defendiendo? Un segundo, que quería decir…

-¡Largo de aquí! - dijo otro, acercándose a mi y empujándome.

-¡Déjala en paz, Paul! - dijo Sam.

-¡Suéltala, idiota! - le gritó Jacob, encarándolo.

Todo pasó bastante rápido. Jacob tocó a Paul. Paul tocó a Jacob. Y se desvanecieron.

De repente, Jacob era un enorme lobo castaño.

**Fin del Capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4.**

**S**alí corriendo del lugar, no sin antes ver como Jacob me seguía con la mirada e intentaba darme alcance, pero el lobo gris lo detuvo, flanqueándole el paso.

Miles de pensamientos confusos se acoplaron en mi mente.

Entonces… ¿era por eso por lo que Jake no quería que fuera hacia su casa? ¿Por qué era un hombre lobo? Ahora entendía a que se refería Edward, cual era el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Cerré los ojos, deteniéndome en mitad del bosque.

Jacob era mi enemigo.

¡No! ¿Porqué? ¡Era injusto! El estaba… el era mi único amigo fuera del estúpido mundo que había creado con Los Cullen. Él era el único que parecía entenderme. Y ahora, ¿pasaba eso?

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Estaba claro que no podríamos volver a estar juntos ahora que sabía su secreto. Pero las ganas eran enormes. Quería estar con el, pero no podía. ¿Qué diría mi familia? Ellos si debían saberlo. Era por eso por lo que Esme se había envarado aquella noche, era por eso por lo que Edward estaba en contra de mi amistad con Jake.

"_Pero tu no estas en contra, Bella." _dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Era cierto, yo no estaba en contra de mi amistad hacia Jacob. Suspiré.

El había sabido mi secreto desde que me había visto el primer día.

Por eso intentaba rechazarme. Pero yo había ido en contra de todo, había quebrantado las reglas. Me había opuesto a mis principios.

Llegué a casa y abrí la puerta, sin ánimo. Vi a Alice, Esme y Rose, las cuales charlaban animadamente en el sofá. Las tres se quedaron en silencio, mirándome.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con Jacob? - preguntó Alice, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Recordé que Alice sabía donde estaba y con quien porque no podía verme cuando estaba con él.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¡Tan sólo pedía una lágrima, algo que hiciese exteriorizar mi confusión!

-No lo sé. No entiendo nada. - dije. - Jacob… es un hombre lobo. - expliqué.

-¿Te ha hecho daño? - se preocupó Esme, mientras Rose me miraba alarmada.

Hice una mueca sarcástica.

-Todos lo sabíais, ¿verdad? - dije. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación en toda regla.

-Bella, yo… - comenzó Esme.

No la dejé terminar. Me fui a mi cuarto, harta de tantas excusas.

Vale. Quizá Jacob no tenía la culpa, puesto que sus condiciones eran iguales que las mías.

O quizá si.

Pero… podrían haberme avisado.

Di una vuelta más en mi cama, exhausta por no poder dormir. Era lo que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos de confusión.

¿Cómo sería la relación con Jacob ahora que sabía su condición?

No tenía porqué cambiar en nada. Podíamos seguir siendo amigos. Era lo que yo ansiaba : tener a Jacob a mi lado. Me levanté de la cama, retorciendo mis manos con nerviosismo.

Miré el inmenso bosque que se alzaba tras mis ventanales abiertos. Inspiré hondo y cerré los ojos, dejando que el aire fresco acariciara mi cara.

**Jacob.**

"_**J**__ake, espera." _pensó Sam, pero yo corría por el inmenso bosque, tenía que buscar a Bella. Aunque quizás ya se había marchado lejos de mi, de este horrible monstruo.

"_Lo siento, Sam. Por haber violado el tratado." _me excusé.

"_Nadie ha violado el tratado" _me aseguró Sam, algo aireado por la carrera.

"_Tengo que buscar a Bella. No sabes el daño que esto puede hacerle"._ dije, preocupado.

"_De acuerdo, búscala." _Su voz y las otras voces que hablaban alteradas en mi cabeza desaparecieron. Sólo se escuchaba una.

"_Lo siento, Jake, tío, no quería espantarla". _Se disculpó Paul, a su manera.

"_No te preocupes… Creo que yo…, bueno, no importa"._ No tenía nada que decirle, simplemente estaba en blanco. Quería encontrar a Bella lo antes posible.

"_Te dejaré solo". _dijo Paul, al ver lo que yo había pensado. No dije nada, simplemente me concentré en el ruido de las pisadas sobre las hojas y el viento fresco que daba contra mi cara violentamente. Busqué a Bella por todo el bosque, pero no la encontré. Llegué al acantilado, pero tampoco estaba allí. De repente, un dolor atroz recorrió mi pecho y el calor se instaló en todo mi cuerpo. Me estaba dando fiebre de nuevo.

**Bella.**

**A**l día siguiente, Jacob no asistió a clases.

Me sentía terriblemente sola, y ni siquiera me sentaba con mis hermanos a hablar. Me preocupaba Jake: ¿le habrían hecho daño por haberme llevado hasta la playa? Eso era algo muy cruel y Jacob no se lo merecía.

Me senté en la mesa que compartía con Jake en el comedor, pero nada era lo mismo. Había un enorme vacío, no estaba su presencia, su voz cálida, no había ni rastro de él.

Miré a través de la ventana, tras la cual caía una lluvia fuerte.

¿Y si Jacob no volvía nunca más? ¿Estábamos destinados a estar juntos o… a estar separados?

Pasó una semana. ¿Qué me quedaba por hacer? ¿Asumir que había perdido a un único amigo por siempre? Me miré en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana, tras la cual caía una lluvia intensa. Mi rostro denotaba tristeza. Estaba sola, ya nadie llenaba el vacío que Jake había dejado.

-Jake, soy yo, Bella… -dije, mi voz sonaba algo triste, ahogada. Esperaba que no se notara a través del teléfono. - ¿Qué te ocurre? Sólo espero que estés bien y que… no te hayan hecho daño… - tomé un poco de aire antes de continuar. - Te hecho de menos. Vuelve, por favor.

**Jacob.**

**E**scuché el mensaje una y otra vez. Yo también la echaba de menos. Tendría que hablar con ella, explicarle todo, pedirle que siguiéramos siendo amigos. Incluso… incluso algo más fuerte.

En aquella semana me había dado cuenta de cosas, que estaban ahí, en el fondo de mi corazón.

Era increíble, pero había sucedido. Me había enamorado de Bella en aquellos días que habíamos estado juntos. Aunque habían sido pocos. Pero la semana que habíamos estado separados me había hecho entender… Al día siguiente hablaría con ella y le explicaría todo.

Cogí el teléfono.

**Bella.**

**C**uando estaba al borde de la histeria por no tener noticias de Jake, mi móvil sonó. Lo cogí rápidamente.

-¿Si? ¿Hola? - dije, exasperada.

-Bella, soy yo, Jacob.

Si hubiera tenido corazón, se habría parado. Pero no tenía, así que debía conformarme con morderme el labio, terriblemente feliz.

-¡Jake! ¡Oh, dios, ¿porqué has tardado tanto en llamarme? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Te han prohibido verme? - pregunté.

Jacob rió al otro lado del teléfono. Su risa embotó mis sentidos, relajándome.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Y no, no me han prohibido verte. Al menos, por ahora.

La forma en que sonó me hizo ver que había algo oculto en sus palabras, pero el poder escuchar de nuevo la voz de Jake tras una semana de ausencia era algo genial. Era como un vaso de agua en medio del desierto, algo muy … ¿placentero?

-Necesito verte. - susurré.

-¿Porqué? - susurró él también, suavemente. Parecía una mecedora.

Cerré los ojos, sonriendo lentamente.

-Porque necesito ver que estás bien. - contesté.

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos? - preguntó, entusiasmado.

-No lo sé… ¿mañana?

-Al amanecer.

-Sin secretos de por medio. - repuse yo.

-Vale. Y… ¿dónde quieres que nos encontremos? - preguntó.

En mi sitio favorito.

-¿Conoces… la … cascada que está en adentrada en el bosque a las afueras de Forks? - pregunté, dubitativa.

-Bueno… conozco el bosque. Pero creo que podré encontrar la cascada. No te preocupes. - dijo, con tono alegre.

-De acuerdo. Entonces… en la cascada, al amanecer. - recordé.

-Si. Adiós, Bella. - colgó sin que pudiera despedirme.

-Adiós, Jake… - susurré. Cerré los ojos. No quería que su voz se desvaneciera, y ya sabía la razón. También sabía la razón por la que no me oponía a la amistad de Jake. Me había enamorado de el. Aunque estaba segura que el sólo me quería como amiga. El era mas razonable que yo. No estaba tan loco como para querer llevar nuestra relación a un nivel muy superior.

El tiempo pasó lento, demasiado lento. No dejaba de preguntarme cosas sobre lo que podría hacer mañana. Y la excusa que pondría para salir tan temprano. Podría inventarme cualquiera. . Aunque… Alice vería que estaba con Jacob gracias a su "ceguera". Maldije eso en mi fuero interno.

Quizás debía contárselo a Alice y pedirle, rogarle que no dijera nada. Si, tal vez eso sería lo mejor. Escuché unos pasos gráciles y la vi allí, frente a mi puerta.

-He visto que estabas insegura. - dijo, como disculpándose. Entró y se sentó frente a mi en el sofá de mi cuarto.

-Lo estoy… - confesé. - Alice, ¿puedo pedirte algo? - ella asintió. - Mañana voy a salir. Desde el amanecer. Ya verás con quien estaré, estoy segura, pero… lo que quiero pedirte es …

-Que no cuente nada.

-Si, por favor.

-Tranquila, no lo haré. Soy tu mejor amiga, y tu hermana. Mentiré por ti, no te preocupes.

-Gracias, Alice. - susurré, abrazándome a ella.

-Pero ten cuidado. - dijo, devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Si… - dije, en su oído.

Llegó la mañana. Eran las cinco y en una hora amanecería. Tenía que llegar lo antes posible del amanecer para que Jacob viera mi verdadero yo.

Escogí un traje de seda blanco y unas sandalias blancas. Peiné mi cabello, dejándolo suelto y perfectamente liso. Me miré en el espejo. Tenía que estar perfecta, aunque no tuviera ninguna posibilidad con Jake.

Llegué al sitio acordado con Jacob. Era un sitio hermoso: la hierba y las copas de los árboles eran de un verde vivo. Las flores que cubrían el suelo eran de miles de colores diferentes, pero igual de bellos e intensos. La cascada era de aguas cristalinas y tras ella, se veía el sol, imponente, un sol que no se veía en Forks por culpa del banco de nubes.

Centré mi vista.

A lo lejos, frente a la cascada, había un enorme lobo castaño de ojos negros que me miraba con un brillo especial en ellos. Me miraba fijamente, sin moverse tan siquiera un ápice. Asentí con la cabeza y el asintió también.

Me acerqué a él, dejando que los rayos de sol impactaran sobre mi piel.

**Fin del Capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, para este capitulo os aconsejo la canción Dreamcatcher de Luna Nueva. Espero que os guste! Bsos!**

**Capitulo 5.**

**-E**res hermosa. - dijo Jacob, acariciando mis cabellos. Se había convertido en un humano - tras los árboles puesto que estaba desnudo - y ahora llevaba unos vaqueros cortos y el torso desnudo.

-Tu también lo eres. - dije, en un susurro, acariciando maravillada todo su cuerpo y sus bellos rasgos.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, estudiándonos el uno al otro. Estábamos sentados el uno frente al otro. Jake apoyaba su frente sobre la mía y me miraba con sus ojos negros, con un brillo intenso en ellos. Yo también lo miraba, terriblemente enamorada. Sabía que el también sentía algo por mi, algo que tendría que quedar entre nosotros. Nuestro secreto.

-Te amo. - susurró. La felicidad me inundó. Era la sensación de los sentimientos correspondidos, de saber que podíamos estar bien juntos. De que podíamos amarnos.

-Te amo. - repetí. El sonrió levemente. - Pero … estar juntos es peligroso. - repuse. Ese era un detalle que no podíamos dejar de lado.

-No me importa. Bella, quiero estar contigo. - murmuró, con voz ronca. Pestañeé varias veces.

-Yo también. Pero, no _nos_ dejarían. - enfaticé. Mi familia y la suya no nos dejaría estar juntos, no nos dejarían seguir adelante. Es más, nos alejarían si era necesario.

El me miró fijamente, comprendiendo.

-No tenemos porque … contarlo. - precisó, susurrando. Su aliento a menta era delicioso, sus palabras, sus ojos, todo me atraía a el. Me _ataban _a el.

-Tienes razón - coincidí, un leve murmullo que lo quería decir todo.

El agua estaba tibia, pero no era importante. El traje de seda estaba mojado, igual que mi pelo. Del mismo modo le pasaba a Jacob.

Jake rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y volvió a apoyar su frente sobre la mía. Era … tan cálido…

-Espero que no se den cuenta. - comenté, susurrando. No sabía porqué hablábamos tan bajo, pero no importaba.

-¿Porqué iban a hacerlo? - preguntó, curioso. Su voz volvía a sonar ronca, como cuando confesó sus sentimientos hacia mi.

Solté una pequeña risa, bajando la mirada. Luego, clavé mis ojos en los suyos, mientras ponía mis manos en su pecho.

-Me pasaría todo el día pensando en ti. Aunque… creo que podría ocultarlo. - dije, recordando a Edward. - En mi familia… tienen un don.

-Edward. - comentó el. Parecía que lo sabía. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero conmigo no funciona. Por eso… por eso creo que podría evitarlo. - susurré, condescendiente. El sonrió.

-Intentaré lograrlo yo también. Tendré que pensar en ti cuando sea humano.

Lo miré, sin entender.

-¿Y porque no también cuando seas un… lobo? - mis palabras salieron bajas, cargadas de deseo.

-Hay telepatía. - dijo únicamente.

-Claro. - dije, sonriendo.

Nos tumbamos bajo el sol, dejando que nuestras ropas se secasen bajo el calor, un calor que añoraba. Jacob me cogió de la mano y la levantó, con una enorme sonrisa, para comparar la gran diferencia entre mi piel diamantina bajo el sol y la suya, de un tono cobrizo.

-No te da… ¿no te da grima? - pregunté, alzando una ceja.

-¿Porqué iba a tenerla?

-Estoy fría. Estoy muerta. - gimoteé.

-Eso no es importante. - dijo, girándose por completo hacia mi y apoyándose sobre un costado. Me miró fijamente con sus ojos negros. - Lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es… cuando yo sea un anciano. Ya no querrás tenerme a tu lado. Y cuando salgamos juntos parecerá que … eres mi nieta y yo tu abuelo. Dejarás de quererme y entonces aparecerá otro que te arrebatará de mi lado. - dijo. De repente, su rostro me pareció débil, angustiado. Me incorporé, sentándome frente a el y cogiendo su cara entre mis manos.

-Eso no va a pasar. - bajé la vista. Luego lo volví a mirar. - Yo no voy a dejar de amarte. Nunca. - fruncí el ceño levemente, triste por que Jacob pensara eso. - Y nadie me va a alejar de ti. Yo no lo permitiría. - le aseguré.

Entonces, Jacob cerró los ojos. Yo los cerré también, preparada.

Jacob paró en el momento exacto. No abrí los ojos. Decidí mantenerlos cerrados.

-¿De verdad deseas esto? - inquirió, susurrante.

-Si. Es lo que más quiero en este momento. - susurré yo también.

Y entonces, lentamente, Jacob puso sus labios sobre los míos, con suavidad. Profundicé el beso, presionando los míos contra los suyos, abrazándome a Jake. El puso su cálida mano en mi cuello.

Nos separamos lentamente. Abrí los ojos y luego nos miramos apasionadamente, deseosos de continuar.

Volví a cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que Jacob, y volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Enterré mi mano en el pelo de Jake, acercándolo más a mi.

Nos separamos de nuevo.

-Gracias. - musité. El puso su mano en mi mejilla. Me instó con la mirada a decirle porqué - Por todo. Por darme esta oportunidad. Por amarme.

Jacob sonrió.

Jake frenó el coche a la entrada del camino a mi casa. Esperé dentro a que abriese mi puerta y luego me aprisionó contra esta. Me sonrió, seductoramente.

Le sonreí yo también, pero de repente me dio un beso, pequeño y rápido que me dejó sin aliento.

-Te quiero. - dijo.

-Y yo a ti. - repuse, sonriendo levemente.

Me quedé observando como se iba Jacob. Una vez hubo desaparecido, di una vuelta sobre mi misma - como si de una bailarina se tratase - terriblemente feliz.

**Fin Del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayais escuchado con la cancion. Besos! **


End file.
